


Anytime, No Limits

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Choking, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Fear of Death, M/M, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Rutting, Smut, Snowballing, Swallowing, Thigh sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, blowjob, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Chanyeol is ready to accept Baekhyun into his life. He gets ready and goes to the club but when he arrives, his favorite stripper isn't there.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 84





	Anytime, No Limits

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a commissioned work.]

Chanyeol walks inside his closet. All of his clothes are inside a glass wardrobe so he could see them while just walking inside the room. His clothes are mostly monotonous in color, so it's hard to differentiate them. Slowly walking, Chanyeol looks through the glass. 

He opens it up and grabs a red wine-colored shirt. It's crisp, and the tag is still on, but he removes it from the hanger. He pulls the tag too and puts the shirt on the counter. The Vampire moves to the other side of his closet and chooses some pants. After getting it out of the glass, he puts it on the counter along with the shirt. 

Chanyeol disregards his robe and changes into the clothes that he just picked out. 

Tonight is a special night. At least for him, it is. 

As a significant shareholder of the biggest conglomerate in town, Chanyeol is a busy man. He doesn't get a lot of time to take a break and unwind. Most often than not, he's stuck in the office of his home, managing the business from it. 

It's a bit weird how an elder vampire who's been alive for centuries and one of the country's wealthiest people is living in a small town like this place. He's known all over this town, of course. People come to him when they are in need, and he gladly helps without asking them for something in return. What they're asking for hardly causes a dent in his accounts, but in return, they are kind to him and treats him as one of their own. There are many times where people would knock on his door, bearing gifts and food, saying that their harvest is good, so they're going to give Chanyeol some of it. 

Humans and Vampires co-exist with each other, but since the vampire population is lower than Humans, there is a lot of time where they treat Vampires like monsters. In this town, none of that happens. That's one of the reasons why Chanyeol likes it here. 

It's always a wonderful time here in this small town. Everyone is a family, unlike in the city, where everyone lives on their own. Everyone is self-centered in the city. It's not the right place to live in, truthfully.

That's why even if it's hard to always work here rather than in the city because of the distance, Chanyeol always chooses to be here instead.

Back to the previous situation, Chanyeol is getting ready to go out.

He's not going to the city, no. He's just going to the center of the town, where the pubs and bars are. It's a Friday night, a lot of people would be out to celebrate the end of the week. There would be families who will eat in restaurants, students who will hang out with their classmates, and workers who will get a drink or two to relieve stress. 

But as someone who doesn't belong in those three categories, Chanyeol wouldn't be doing that.

He's going to meet his favorite human today. 

Baekhyun is a human stripper. He works in the club during the night on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. He doesn't have any close family and used to live in the house of his friend's family. Now that he's over the age of 18, he moved out, but he's still living in the small town.

He's still studying that's why he isn't a regular worker in the club. And to be able to sustain his needs and pay the fees in school, he works as a stripper. 

Chanyeol offered once to pay for his tuition and allowance, but he just got rejected. Baekhyun's pride is hard for him to swallow, and it's the only thing helping him in this cruel world, Chanyeol is proud of him for standing up on his own feet. 

Although Baekhyun's pride is high and mighty, he lowers it down for Chanyeol. 

And maybe, that's why Chanyeol likes him.

Chanyeol is Baekhyun's regular customer at the bar; they always see each other during Fridays and Saturdays. Chanyeol has also taken him home a lot of times, in which the human agreed upon. He gives Baekhyun extra pays for that but the human returns the extra, saying that he came willingly.

The Vampire asked him before why he always let Chanyeol have his way and still don't accept his payments even if it's just a big tip. 

The human smiled back then, lowering his head. 

He told Chanyeol he loves him. 

Of course, Chanyeol thought it was just play because the human obviously loves to play. In the end, he ended up hurting the human when he laughed at him. He didn't mean to hurt him, but the human didn't bother accepting his calls and texts for two weeks. Chanyeol ended up apologizing in front of the human's door. 

Baekhyun told him that night that it's okay for him if Chanyeol doesn't want to continue seeing him anymore. He said that he didn't want to force himself to Chanyeol but the Vampire just shook his head. Baekhyun isn't forcing himself and Chanyeol is simply having fun.

It's already been a year since that incident and every time Chanyeol would ask Baekhyun if he still loves him, the human's answer remains the same.

Yes. 

He still loves Chanyeol, even if Chanyeol keeps declining his love for him. 

Chanyeol is a coward. He wants Baekhyun but Baekhyun is a mortal. He doesn't want to see him slipping away from his fingertips. He doesn't want to see him fading away. He's too much of a coward for that.

Tonight, he'll see Baekhyun again. The usual. 

Once Chanyeol is fully dressed, he grabs his watch and puts it on his wrist. He also styled up his hair and sprayed on his cologne that Baekhyun seems to like since he always uses it whenever he'll leave. 

He puts on his shoes, grabs his wallet and leaves the mansion.

  
  


Chanyeol parks his car at the back. He's a regular, so the owner doesn't really mind wherever he parks as long as it's not the middle of the road. He slips out of the vehicle and shuts the door before going to the front. 

He walks pass the long line at the entrance and greets the guard with a short nod. He is immediately let inside the place, and he smiles at the ladies on the front. The Vampire can feel the stares of all the people inside the club on him, but he ignores it as he makes his way to his usual spot. 

Chanyeol sits down and a guy walks up to him to ask for his order. Chanyeol orders whiskey and looks at his watch. 

It's close to 11 PM, that's when Baekhyun usually comes out of the back to go to him. His drink arrives at 11:01 but the stripper is still not coming out of the back. 

He waits for a few more minutes. 11:00 turns to 11:20, and yet, no one is coming out the back. The music is already loud, and he should be here any moment now, but Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen. 

The Vampire stands up and walks to the bar, where the bartender that he knows is serving drinks. 

"Minseok, where is Baekhyun?" 

The bartender frowns, "Why are you asking me for him? Didn't you know?"

Chanyeol's eyebrows come together in the middle of his forehead, "Didn't I know what?"

"Baekhyun moved out of town since Monday. You know a lot of people come for him during his shifts in here, right? A lot of those people are from the city and they invited Baekhyun to just work there. I visited him last Wednesday and he's settling on a cool apartment, the pay in the city must be nice." 

Chanyeol face blanks. Baekhyun left? Just like that? Without saying goodbye? 

"Oh, I guess you really didn't know. Wait- I'm glad you came by today, he asked me to give you this… If you didn't come by then I wouldn't be able to give you it." Minseok says and grabs a small piece of paper from his pocket. He hands it over to Chanyeol along with a glass of whiskey.

"I didn't mean to pry but I caught a glimpse of the letter, you might want to drink while reading it."

Chanyeol sits down on the stool and opens the paper rapidly. 

_ Hi, Chanyeol. I know everything is sudden, but I want to properly bid you farewell. I doubt we'll see each other in the city and I'm sorry for saying goodbye so late. Thank you for giving me good memories, even if all of them came from one reason. Take care of yourself, alright? If you need me… which I doubt you do, I'm sure you'll be able to find me. _

  * _Baekhyun_



Chanyeol downs the glass of whiskey in one go, folding back the paper to its previous state. That's it? That's how easy it is for Baekhyun to throw him away like he meant nothing to him? He thought Baekhyun loves him… Why would he leave him so abruptly like they didn't share anything special.

"Minseok, send me his address."

"Wait, you're going there? I don't think he'd like it." 

Chanyeol scoffs, "I don't care if he doesn't like it. He can't end it like this." Chanyeol says and hands his phone to Minseok. 

"Give me his address."

  
  


It takes Chanyeol an hour and a half to reach the city, but the place where Baekhyun is now residing is still half an hour away. He's definitely speeding but he doesn't care. He doesn't care if he get hits by an incoming car as long as he reaches Baekhyun. 

He's so mad. How can he leave Chanyeol so easily? How can he just turn around as if nothing happened? 

Even if nothing was cleared up between the two of them, all of those happened are special to Chanyeol and he's not letting Baekhyun go without a fight.

He stops the car in front of an apartment complex. It's definitely more than ordinary, but it's still not a luxury. He hops out of the car and looks at the names in the building. Once he sees a "Byun Baekhyun", he presses the intercom and waits for Baekhyun to answer.

It's almost 2:30, he doubts Baekhyun would be awake but he still continuously presses the door bell, waiting for Baekhyun to wake up.

After about a minute of standing outside, he hears a voice from the intercom.

"Who is this?" Baekhyun asks. 

"It's Chanyeol, let me up." 

"C-Chanyeol? What are you doing here?"

"I'd prefer it if you let me up rather than we talk through here." The vampire says, and he hears a bit of movement before Baekhyun sighs. "I'll be down there."

Chanyeol leans on the wall and waits for Baekhyun to come down. A few moments later, Baekhyun appears before him, wearing his pajamas. "Follow me." The human says and walks ahead of Chanyeol. They go through a flight of stairs until they reached the third floor. Baekhyun opens the door of his apartment and lets Chanyeol in.

There are still a lot of boxes in the place because Baekhyun just moved in, but other than that, it looks like Baekhyun is settled already. 

"Can you tell me what you're doing here? I have things to do early morning, so I'd appreciate it if we make it quick." Baekhyun says, moving to the counter to grab a glass of water. He puts the water in front of Chanyeol and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"You're replacing the town with this crappy apartment? To what, live in the city? Be with selfish people? Why did you move out, Baekhyun? Weren't you earning enough? Or did you get tricked into living here?" Chanyeol bombards Baekhyun with questions, and the human couldn't help but scoff.

"You have the guts to come here, interrupt my sleep, and question the decisions I make for myself? So what if I moved here to earn more? I've got a scholarship and a good place to live in. Of course, I'd exchange my life in town for this." Baekhyun utters irritatedly. 

He doesn't get Chanyeol. Why is he so angry with him moving out of town? It's not like he cares.

"You left everything like it's the easiest thing to do. Don't you at least value the town? The people in there? Me, in particular." Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun with his red eyes. It's something that intimidates most humans but Baekhyun has grown used to them, he doesn't feel anything at all.

"There are two reasons why I left." Baekhyun says. 

"I left because I want what's better for me. And I left, because of you. You asked me if I value you. Yes, I do value you. But that value isn't enough for you to even look at me twice." Baekhyun adds, and he scoffs, running a hand through his hair. 

"Chanyeol… I'm so hang up on you. It's already been a year, but I still love you and you still don't care. I left the town so I could get away from you and forget you. Why would you still follow me when I want to break away from you?" The human exhaustedly says. 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. 

"I can't keep going on like this, Chanyeol… I need to find other people who will love me like I love them… I don't want to be stuck with a person who doesn't even love me… Someone gave me the opportunity so I took it. Now, please just go…" Baekhyun mutters and leaves Chanyeol.

The vampire moves fast and grabs Baekhyun by the wrist. Baekhyun yelps and stares up at Chanyeol, who's looking at him with intent eyes.

"Come back with me." Chanyeol says and hugs Baekhyun tightly, making sure Baekhyun won't be able to pull away.

Baekhyun tries to pull away, but Chanyeol is just so tough to push that he's losing strength and energy to continue pushing him away. After so much struggling, Baekhyun just lets Chanyeol hug him. 

"Why do you want me to come back with you? Why are you so selfish?"

"I finally found someone I can see myself with for the rest of my lifetime… I can't just let you slip away…" Chanyeol says, putting his forehead on Baekhyun's shoulder as his hold on him tighten. 

"W-What?"

"You heard it right… Tonight, I was planning to say that I love you but then I found out from Minseok that you left. I was so mad, not at you, but at myself. I let you go because I'm a coward and I can't accept it that I love someone who isn't a vampire." Chanyeol says and Baekhyun sighs. He tries pushing him away again, but the vampire didn't even budge.

"I didn't want to love a human cause I don't want to see them die… I will live forever but humans are mortals… I can't possibly think of you dying…" Chanyeol mumbles. The thought of even seeing Baekhyun die is creeping against him. He doesn't want that to ever happen. 

Turning humans into a vampire is a long and tedious process of draining the human. The risk of the human turning undead is so big. Only a few people had the chance to see their humans turn into vampires… Chanyeol doesn't want to risk it.

Baekhyun puts Chanyeol's hands on his face. "You're a vampire so you'll live forever… But Chanyeol, can't you see?"

Baekhyun's eyes become teary, "I'd die a thousand times for you…"

"I'm ready to go that far if it means you love me too... If you turn me and it wasn't successful, at least I'd die risking myself to be with you forever… That's how much I love you…" Baekhyun sobs and buries his face on Chanyeol's chest. 

Chanyeol feels like his heart is gonna explode as he holds Baekhyun as tight as he could.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Chanyeol whispers and walks the two of them to Baehyun's bed. His clothes are wrinkled, but he doesn't give a damn anymore, he just wants to hold Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol's chest again, inhaling the musky and manly scent of Chanyeol's cologne that he always loves. He even wanted to steal it when they last saw each other so he could have the man's scent all the time.

"I love you, Baekhyun… I promise I'll be braver. We still have a lot of years, but when the time comes, I'll find a way to turn you. I won't let your life go to waste, baby…" Chanyeol presses a kiss on Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun nods and clings onto Chanyeol. "I didn't know what to do when I heard from Minseok that you left… Will you come back to the town or will you stay here? Either way, I'll be with you." The vampire says and Baekhyun hums. 

"I want to study… After I graduate, I'll get a job and quit stripping. So, temporarily, I'll be here." 

"Then I'll move with you. Tomorrow, I'll look for houses. I don't want you to live in this ugly apartment. I know that you want to live alone, but you said you love me so there's no chance of you living in this shitty hole." The vampire mutters and Baekhun lets out a little chuckle before wiping his eyes. 

"We're gonna live together?"

"Yes. I'll make sure that we're gonna live comfortably. I know you love your independence… But I'd rather you live with me than here." Chanyeol says.

"I love living alone, but if throwing that away means I'll be with you, then I don't care. I want to be with you. I told you that. Besides, if we're gonna live with each other for the rest of our years, then we should get started, right?" Baekhyun smiles and Chanyeol presses a kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun responds to the kiss tenderly and holds Chanyeol's face. The vampire strokes Baekhyun's cheek with his thumb and pulls him as close as possible. "I love you, baby…" 

"I love you too…"

They lay there for a couple of minutes before Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol. The vampire looks down on the human and brushes his hair out of his face. "Yes?"

"C-Can we do it? W-Wait, no… Not fully, I just wanna pleasure you. I have to go to the university early to submit my documents but I want to pleasure you…" Baekhyun says and Chanyeol hums. 

"I'd love to have it as long as it is what you want." Chanyeol tries to keep in his excitement, but his voice is wavering. He sits up on the bed, and Baekhyun smiles at him before sitting on his la[. Baekhyun captures his lips in a kiss, and Chanyeol holds him by the waist. The human is being extra passionate and showy so Chanyeol couldn't help the groan that escapes his lips when Baekhyun suddenly bites his lip.

"Oh?" Chanyeol says once Baekhyun pulls away. The human waves Chanyeol's thick wallet at the vampire. 

Baekhyun pulls out the thick wad of money from the wallet, all of it, and hands it to Chanyeol. 

"That's how you want to play…" Chanyeol mutters and Baekhyun nods before kissing his way down from the vampire's neck to his crotch. There's already a visible bulge on Chanyeol's pants and Baekhyun strokes his member through the cloth. 

Chanyeol folds the money in half and then pulls out two bills from the wad. He throws the two bills over to Baekhyun who smiles, letting the money fall to the bed. 

He unzips Chanyeol's pants and pulls them down, leaving the vampire in his underwear. Baekhyun sucks on the head through the cloth and looks up at Chanyeol who pulls three bills again then throws it to Baekhyun. The human laps at the hard cock through Chanyeol's underwear before pulling it out.

He licks his lips at the glorious sight of Chanyeol's dick standing straight up. The veins on the side are gorgeous and Baekhyun traces over it using the tip of his tongue. Chanyeol's cock twitches as he grabs another three bills and sends it flying around Baekhyun. Some of it already fell down on the floor, but they couldn't be bothered.

Baekhyun grabs the cock on the base and spits on the head, letting his saliva drip down on the side, all while staring at Chanyeol. The vampire is staring at Baekhyun's lips, loving the way it opens up to sucks on the head of his cock.

The human lets out a giggle when a dribble of pre-cum comes out of the slit and onto his tongue. "You're so horny for me…"

"Who wouldn't be?" Chanyeol says and grabs five bills and tosses it to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun opens his mouth wide and takes Chanyeol halfway in, stroking the rest with his right hand. The vampire's cock is big and fast, it's hard to make it more than halfway but Baekhyun tries his best. In the end, he could only take the quarter of it and ends up gagging. Chanyeol groans at the vibrations that Baekhyun sends through his cock, fingers shaking as he grabs more bills. 

Baekhyun lathers up his cock using his spit, rubbing it all over before taking Chanyeol in again. The vampire lets out a loud groan when Baekhyun starts moaning around his cock. It's like his mouth loves it when Chanyeol's cock is inside. Chanyeol's hand reaches for Baekhyun's hair and he tugs on it. 

He tugs on Baekhyun's hair until his head is titled. The vampire starts thrusting his hips upward, fucking Baekhyun's mouth gently. He groans when Baekhyun's eyes never left his, his tongue inside lightly moving along the length.

Chanyeol throws the rest of the money to Baekhyun before grabbing his hair with both of his hands. He puts his feet flat on the bed and rabbits onto Baekhyun's mouth. The human chokes and gags but he holds on to the bed as Chanyeol plows his mouth as if it's his hole. 

The cock is sliding on his tongue so deliciously, all while leaking pre-cum and letting Baekhyun know Chanyeol's sweet taste. The tip is hitting the back of his throat, and Chanyeol's balls are slapping on his chin, but he doesn't care. The pleasure that Chanyeol's cock on his mouth is bringing him is insane.

Baekhyun is rock hard in his sleeping pants too, and every time Chanyeol would thrust his cock inside, he'd rub his cock against the bed. Chanyeol pulls him off and lets him breathe before pushing his cock back inside his mouth. The vampire roughly pulls Baekhyun's hair as the human's lips touch the base of his cock. 

Baekhyun's eyes are watery, but Chanyeol doesn't give a damn, he continues fucking his mouth until he could feel himself on the edge. 

"Your mouth feels so fucking good, sweetheart." Chanyeol groans loudly when Baekhyun slacks his mouth, deepthroating him.

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun away to let him breathe. Baekhyun's face is a mess of tears and drool, and Chanyeol loves it. "Please cum in my mouth…" The human pleads and Chanyeol feels his stomach clenching. He tugs Baekhyun back to his cock and pounds his mouth until he can feel himself spilling. A moan leaves Chanyeol's lips as he released his cum inside Baekhyun's mouth. 

The human obediently swallowed and even lapped at Chanyeol's sensitive cock, cleaning it with his tongue.

Before Chanyeol could even recover from his high, Baekhyun tugs at his pants until half of his legs are exposed. He watches as Baekhyun discards his pajama and goes on top of Chanyeol's thigh.

Holding on to the headboard, Baekhyun ruts his hips against Chanyeol's thighs, letting the man feel how hard his cock is and how wet his hole is.

Chanyeol bites his lip when Baekhyun moves so fast, the wetness on his cock smearing all over Chanyeol's thigh. The vampire gets up and sucks on Baekhyun's nipple over his light shirt, the nub immediately perking up. Baekhyun moans loudly and humps Chanyeol's thigh repeatedly.

Chanyeol takes a hold of the human's cock, wrapping his fist around it loosely. "Fuck my hand, baby… Make a mess out of yourself." Chanyeol mutters and Baekhyun moans again, holding on to the headboard tightly as his breath gets hotter and hotter.

Baekhyun lets out a scream when white ropes of pleasure comes out of the slit of his cock and onto Chanyeol's hand and thighs. He rides out his high and suddenly falls on top of Chanyeol, the money pooling on his feet. Chanyeol laps on the cum all over his hand and swoops the droplets of it from his thigh.

He offers it to a sleepy Baekhyun and the human wraps his mouth around Chanyeol's finger, tasting himself on the vampire's skin.

Chanyeol chuckles when Baekhyun falls asleep with his mouth still wrapped around his finger and shakes his head. He cleans Baekhyun up and puts his pants back, before laying down beside him. The money are still under them, but Chanyeol doesn't care.

Baekhyun would probably pick all of it later and put them back on Chanyeol's wallet before saying sorry for crumpling it. 

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun's pale neck and licks his lips.

One day, he'll taste Baekhyun's blood and turn Baekhyun into his own… 

  
  



End file.
